1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel image forming device utilizing thermal energy and optical energy, and in particular to an image forming device having an organic functional film and applicable as a recording device or a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has long been known so-called photo-chromic molecules (for example Sen-i Kobunshi Zairyo Kenkyousho Kenkyu Hokoku No. 141, 1984-3) which are functional molecules which change color in response to the light of a wavelength .lambda..sub.1 and return to the original color on storage in a dark place, or in response to heat or light of a wavelength .lambda..sub.2.
However, despite having the function of reversible color change, such photochromic molecules has not been utilized in display, recording or memory devices except in very limited fields, because they do not respond or are scarcely responsive to light when in a solid state.